Cosmic love
by romii.m.c
Summary: /-No me hagas esto –te amo… –tu eres la estrella que apagó todo lo demás, estoy a la sombra de tu corazón/ ¿Qué acaso mi amor no es suficiente?- pero la luz se volvió cegadora y ella despareció. OS


Holaaaa! traigo un nuevo OS para ustedes, este tiene algo diferente a todo lo que antes han leído de mi, y es que esta pequeña historia esta cargada con un mensaje realmente importante que a veces es bueno recordar, así que les pido esta vez que antes de descartar esta historia porque no les tinque o porque no les guste el genero o lo que sea, se den el tiempito se armen de animo y de todas formas lo lean, porque espero este mensaje llegue a todas mis lectoras. Bueno, eso por ahora, si quieren mas inspiración, les recomiendo que lean escuchando cosmic love de Florence and the machine.

Cosmic love:

Todo estaba llegando a su fin, como siempre la vida tiene un inicio y lamentablemente un final. Ella se iba para no volver y él no podía hacer nada por detenerla. No estaba seguro si la vida se estaba vengando erróneamente por algo que él no había hecho o tal vez le cobraba algo de una vida pasada, daba igual si la idea era algo absolutamente fantástica, era lo único que lograba hacer que todo calzara… no importaba ya, solo deseaba detener el tiempo y con eso evitar que ella se fuera. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? Si era un simple humano más de los … nada, simplemente nada porque el deber a veces era más fuerte que cualquier cosa... incluyendo el amor. No sabía si maldecir el haberla conocido… no, no podía maldecir aquello, porque eso era lo más fantástico que le había pasado en la vida. Pero si podía maldecir al destino, por jugarle aquella tan mala pasada.

A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them,  
and now it's left me blind

Un ciego, así había quedado, porque luego de conocerla a ella, ya nadie más le volvería a deslumbrar… porque su sonrisa era única, sus ojos… como los de nadie más, sus labios… cuantas veces se perdió sin encontrar el camino de vuelta en ellos. Todo en ella le parecía perfecto, pero como una estrella fugaz paso y tan rápido como llegó se fue. Desde que la había visto logró robarle todo, sus ojos, su alma y su corazón. Siempre la encontró distinta… no se había equivocado, era alguien tan especial como no volvería a encontrar.

"Aquel día había llegado tarde a la universidad, le faltaban dos años para titularse como ingeniero civil. No pretendía entrar a esas horas a la cátedra que se debía estar dando, así que en vez de ir al auditorio se dirigió al campus deportivo, tenía dos horas, una para trotar y la otra para cambiarse. Salió rumbo a los camarines, todo el lugar estaba desolado –lo cual era bastante… destacable (con eso me refiero a raro) –se puso un buzo deportivo azul marino con una musculosa blanca y salió de inmediato para comenzar. Los alrededores de las canchas de atletismo era un hermoso lugar para descansar, todo rodeado de pasto, arboles y para días en los que sentías una presión interna no había nada mejor que ir a trotar solo por unos buenos minutos… ese era uno de aquellos días. Sentía una rabia interna que no podía explicar y no había nada mejor que gastar algo de energía. Iba escuchando música ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien también se encontraba trotando, oía los pasos de alguien atrás de él, así que comenzó a bajar su velocidad para que la persona que había irrumpido en el lugar lo adelantara y así ver quién era. Pero en vez de pasarlo, también bajó la velocidad… se sintió frustrado, entonces se le ocurrió otro modo, aceleró el paso aún más que antes, dejando a quien fuese atrás comenzó a sacarle ventaja y luego de unos dos minutos llegó al extremo contrario de ella… si, era una chica, no muy alta un metro sesenta y dos como mucho, muy menuda… demasiado ¿Qué hacía trotando?, pero a pesar de ello tenía curvas que eran más notorias con el buzo blanco que usaba, la camiseta elasticada que llevaba le realzaba el busto y el cabello castaño oscuro estaba escalonado hasta no más allá de una palma bajo los hombros. Apuró más el paso para alcanzarla… una nueva conquista. La joven no se había ni siquiera fijado en que el estaba atrás suyo, de modo que al escuchar su voz, casi pega un salto del susto.  
-hola –saludo él.  
-hola –susurró ella –labios pequeños y un tanto delgados eran acompañados de una fina nariz y ojos oscuros… usaba lentes de contacto, sí por eso tan oscuros,mejillas alzadas y de mentón pronunciado –bajó la mirada e intentó apurar el paso… chica tímida, que ternura… ¿Qué ternura? ¿Había pensado eso? ¿De cuándo el que una chica fuera tímida le parecía tierno?  
-Mi nombre es Edward–se presentó él apurando el paso para alcanzarla. Ella sonrió levemente pero de nuevo desvió la mirada y apuró el trote. No dispuesto a dejarla el mantuvo el ritmo de ella -¿y el tuyo?  
-el mío ¿qué?  
-tu nombre ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo Edward con una sonrisa ladeada. Identifico en ella un acento que nunca antes había escuchado.  
-Kasjbella  
-Lindo nombre, no lo había escuchado nunca.  
-Es obvio –susurró para ella misma pero el alcanzó a oírla.  
-¿Y eres nueva? No te había visto antes por el campus.  
-si… llegué hace una semana.  
- y ¿de dónde vienes?  
-de Kiribati… -en otra circunstancia habría sido una respuesta normal pero las palabras salieron tan rápidas y mecánicas de su boca que sonaron sospechosas.  
-no soy bueno con la geografía… ¿dónde queda eso?  
-Oceanía. –ese era el acento que tenía… por eso no lo conocía, no se dio no cuenta cuando la hora ya había pasado, ambos sudaban así que se dirigieron juntos a los baños. Se cambiaron en los respectivos camarines y se encontraron a la salida – ¿qué estudias? –preguntó él intentando mantener una conversación.  
-Ingeniería en medio ambiente ¿y tú?  
-Ingeniería civil.  
-Interesante… los opuestos –le sonrió.  
-¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó confuso deseando por un momento leer la mente de la joven.  
-a nada –dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza levemente hacia los lados –ya me voy, no quiero perder esta clase también, nos vemos luego –finalizó mientras daba la vuelta, pero él la sostuvo por el brazo  
-no me dejes así… a qué te referías?  
-Tu destruyes la naturaleza… yo estoy aquí para protegerla –sonrió mientras salía corriendo dejándolo ahí varado… La estrella había hecho aparición y él… ya estaba ciego."  
…

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day,  
I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart

¿Cómo podía esperar que un amanecer surgiera? Si ya nada era como antes… ella se llevaba la luz para dejarlo en un crepúsculo permanente… solo a la sombra de su corazón, si este no estaba el moriría, no veía la vida sin ella. Cuantas señales tuvo… pero jamás pensó que las cosas resultaran así. A veces nos encerramos en nuestros prejuicios y no abrimos los ojos a lo que hay más allá, creemos que si las cosas no están en concreto, de forma física y tangible… no existen… que error más grande. Ahora se daba cuenta

"¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó a ella cuando la vio mirando un punto fijo sin ver nada en concreto. Estaban estudiando juntos, pronto tendrían exámenes de algebra y analítica así que como compartían ramo se pusieron de acuerdo para repasar juntos. Se encontraban solos en la biblioteca, a estas horas ya nadie se veía por ahí, ellos estaban en el rincón más apartado por petición de la chica. Era alguien muy tímida –y conste que cuando hablamos de muy es realmente MUY tímida, nótese el énfasis –no le gustaba estar rodeada de mucha gente, cuando se le acercaban para hablar se cohibía por completo además de no sabía que responder.  
-queda poco… no… solo unas semanas más por favor –musitó tan despacio que con mucha suerte él logró escucharla y es que tanto tiempo en su compañía había adaptado su oído para escuchar todo lo que de su boca saliera… "no es que le gustase para nada, solo era una gran amiga por ende debía tomar en cuenta su opinión" se engañaba a sí mismo.  
-¿bella? ¿De que hablas? –preguntó, habían acordado que así la llamaría.  
-Nada –respondió luego se un largo rato –no pasa nada… ¿qué decías? ¿Cuánto te dio el ejercicio veinte? –el frunció el ceño… confundido.  
- X + Y = (a – b)... –respondió a lo que ella decía sin insistir más"

La había conocido muy bien, sabía cuánto amaba la naturaleza pero nunca unió las pistas de todo… cuantas conversaciones habían tenido pero nunca lo entendió:

"¿y por qué eres tan amante y protectora del ambiente? Nunca lo he entendido muy bien que digamos – Estaban juntos en los alrededores de la universidad, donde limitaba con el bosque, estaban sentados en la hierba verde que crecía por los alrededores, las flores adornaban el paisaje junto con arboles tan grandes que de seguro llevaban cientos de años con vida. Había descubierto que bella daba toda su energía y ganas, ponía todo de sí por apoyar las causas ecologistas, fue testigo de las conferencias semanales que daba a cursos completos en las cuales instruía como cuidar el medio ambiente –era los únicos momentos en que su personalidad afloraba… a medias pero afloraba… -pero jamás había entendido del todo su punto de vista.  
-¿es que aún no lo comprendes? –Preguntó la chica con ternura –la naturaleza nos da todo lo que tenemos, sin ella no somos nada, sin ella… no existimos. ¿Te has detenido a pensar lo maravilloso que es todo sin la intervención del hombre? ¿No has visto o te has interesado por las maravillas que hay allí en el universo? Los planetas, las estrellas, los cometas, las galaxias… todo, es perfecto tal como está, por qué has de quitar la hermosura de las cosas… ¿tomarías una estrella y le quitarías poco a poco su luz solo porque quieres quedarte tú con su brillo? De que te serviría si cuando se acabe no te quedará nada… ¿para qué arruinar algo hermoso que de nada servirá cundo lo hayas acabado? Ambos morirían… ¿o la envidia del hombre es tan grande que no soporta ver la hermosura en algo o alguien que no sea él? –fue el momento en que se dio cuenta cuanto la amaba, era ella, su manera de ser, su ideología…  
-Creo que entiendo tu punto… -dijo él de manera seria, se encontraba recostado contra uno de los arboles mientras que ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho.  
-¿en serio? –preguntó ella, orgullosa de por fin haberlo hecho entender.  
-si… -dijo, su tono de voz demostraba que explicaría algo así que ella se irguió un poco más y se apoyó en el pasto con un codo –la naturaleza es como tú, da vida, es hermosa, única y por eso debemos cuidarla, que la tengamos a nuestro lado –el pulso de la chica comenzó a acelerarse al ver que Edward inclinaba su rostro –en este momento no significa que esté siempre, por eso debemos procurar mantenerla bien, con amor, aprecio… ¿es eso? –dijo él casi contra sus labios.  
-Sí –musitó ella muy débilmente con la voz rota sintiendo que se derretía, cerró los ojos con la intención de respirar hondo para no desvanecerse, pero Edward atrapó sus labios con los de él, un simple roce al cual ella respondió con un suspiro, entonces de apoco en poco comenzó a tomar un ritmo tan lento que solo mostraba rasgos de amor y pureza, dirigió su mano al costado de su cuello para sostenerla con suma delicadeza sintiendo los labios de bella como caramelo escurrirse por los suyos, no podía apasionarse con el beso, simplemente porque ella era como un ángel el cual lograba generar sentimientos de amor y ternura, pero entonces bella hizo algo que lo dejó casi en shock, mordió su labio inferior al tiempo que pasaba su lengua delicadamente, haciéndole una invitación… no sabía qué hacer pero entonces ella levanto de apoco ambos brazos hasta llegar a parte posterior de su cabeza donde cogió dos porciones de pelo y lo presionó más contra sí, volviendo a abrir su boca y pasar su lengua una vez más. Notó que comenzaba a disminuir el movimiento de sus labios mientras iba soltando de a poco el cabello, fue cuando recién notó que él no estaba respondiendo al beso, había quedado tan impresionado con su reacción que se había quedado quieto. Pero antes de que ella se alejara él la jaló hacia sí, para darse vuelta haciendo que la chica quedase bajo su cuerpo, tomando el control de la situación –tu eres la estrella que apagó todo lo demás, estoy a la sombra de tu corazón –entonces volvió a bajar su rostro al de ella para perderse en el sabor de sus labios…"  
…

And in the dark, I can hear your heart beat  
I tried to find the sound But then it stopped,  
and I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became

¿Cómo podía retroceder el tiempo? ¿Cómo podía volver a aquellos días en que nada malo pasaba? En el que ella lo iluminaba como si el sol apareciera en pleno día de lluvia, porque eso era, la luz en su vida y ahora solo quedaba oscuridad, como la naturaleza de la que siempre hablaban, cuando la naturaleza desaparecía, el hombre también, no tenía motivos para seguir… entendía tan bien el concepto ahora. Más sin luz ni naturaleza solo quedaba oscuridad, él se estaba convirtiendo en la oscuridad. Intentaba encontrarle el sentido a todo, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Seguir buscando la luz? ¿Intentar encontrar los sonidos de la naturaleza y con ello mantener siempre un hermoso recuerdo de lo que fue? ¿O simplemente sumirse en el dolor para ser llevado de una sola vez por la oscuridad?

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day,  
I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart

Entonces volvía a recordar las pistas que tuvo y que no supo interpretar

"Un suspiro salió desde el alma de bella, era de noche y el cielo era ocupado por lo que seguro eran cientos y cientos de estrellas. Estaban en el techo de la casa de Edward, era donde solía jugar cuando niño, pero ahora había venido a petición de ella… quería ver el cielo.  
-Sin duda todo esto es hermoso –dijo él mientras sostenía la mano de ella, cuantas sensaciones le provocaba el solo hecho de sentirla cerca.  
-Cada vez que me siento sola… miro las estrellas, me siento más cerca de mi hogar –dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica –algún día… verás lo fantásticas que son.  
-lo dices como si ya las conocieras –dijo él mirándola, pensativo y con un deje de diversión.  
-más de lo que imaginas –dijo ella sin despegar su vista del cielo"  
…

I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you

Su lado egoísta quería hacer eso, pero el amor era mayor… él quería seguir conectado con la naturaleza, quería permanecer conectado a ella como fuese pero había un problema… La naturaleza no era igual que antes, algo estaba cambiando y no era solo él quien lo veía, todos los países estaban haciendo campañas para cuidar el medio ambiente, pero se estaba saliendo de control… bosques incendiados, sequías en las selvas más importantes del mundo, animales que morían por causas sin explicación... Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, el recordaba sus propias palabras "estoy a la sombra de tu corazón", el cambio era porque ella estaba siendo llevada por la oscuridad también, lo sabía, estaba seguro de aquello pues el mismo sentía el dolor, la luz en el espíritu de mar se estaba apagando y si ella estaba en la oscuridad, él la acompañaría desde la lejanía.

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day,  
I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart

…  
"Caminaban por el parque juntos, era un hermoso día, tal cual los cuentos de hadas, niños corrían jugando de allá para acá, amigos sentados en el césped mientras conversaban, ellos iban tomados de la mano… dolor, fue lo que ella sintió. Lo reprimió como pudo mientras buscaba la fuente de aquello, pero él ya había notado su cara de angustia, entonces mar localizo el causante de aquello, vio como metros más allá un hombre talaba un árbol con una sierra eléctrica. Estaban lo bastante alejados como para que oyeran algo, fue cuando el dolor aumentó y sin poder contenerlo más comenzó a llorar.  
-¿Amor que sucede? Tranquila! –ella no se controlaba y de la nada comenzó a gritar  
-Que pare! Por favor! Has que se detenga, que no corte ese árbol… me hace daño! Por favor! Me duele!... –las lagrimas salían de sus ojos con desesperación, los gritos de dolor eran incontenibles y Edward no sabía que hacer para que ella se calmase.  
-bella por favor… entiendo que cuides el medio ambiente pero no puedes hacer esto… estás exagerando…  
-no lo entiendes! –seguía llorando sin calmarse aunque fuera un poco –tengo que salir de aquí! ¡él!... esta haciéndome daño! El árbol! –seguía sin detenerse, entones ella miró su mano y vio que ya era muy tarde, el tendría que saber su secreto. Una profunda herida comenzaba a aparecer en la palma de su mano –necesito que me saques de aquí ahora, por favor… lo explicaré todo –dijo susurrando, el dolor y agotamiento se la estaban ganando entonces se desplomó frente a él. Edward vio como tenía cortes que le atravesaban el brazo derecho desde la muñeca por todo el antebrazo. Asustado la tomó en brazos y salió con ella a cuestas, no sabía que le pasaba… pero tenía la sensación de que no debían ir a su casa, así que se encaminó hasta su auto y fue directo al bosque… no sabía ni siquiera el por qué pero un sentimiento de seguridad lo embargo cuando la llevó ahí. Se estacionó por los bordes del lugar y la volvió a coger en brazos llevándola al interior del lugar. La paz que había en el paisaje no lograba más que inspirar tranquilidad, volvió a mirar el brazo de bella preocupado… ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? No se había ni acordado del brazo que tenía herido pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que no debía llevarla a un hospital ni nada por el estilo… ¿Qué está pasando? Se preguntaba él. Entonces bella comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, pero estos no eran los mismos de siempre… los lentes de contacto ya no estaban para ocultar el color natural de sus ojos, en lugar de ese intenso negro unos grandes ojos de color violeta eran enmarcado por unas largas pestañas negras. Edward confundido o más bien mareado, sacudió su cabeza y la volvió a mirar, pero esos ojos de color violeta seguían ahí estaba seguro de que lo que veía era cierto.  
-Estás bien? –dijo él tratando de aligerar el ambiente, había una tensión notoria entre ellos  
-Edward… yo… hay algo que no te he dicho –dijo sin responder a la pregunta anterior  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-yo… no sé cómo decirlo…  
-Solo dilo, no te preocupes… sea lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí…  
-… ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que cada vez que me sentía sola miraba las estrellas?- comenzó con una pregunta para tantear terreno.  
-claro –y es que con toda la atención que le tenía, nada pasaba desapercibido para él.  
-pues… es porque yo las conozco como a la palma de mi mano… eran los lugares en los que yo siempre andaba –él la miró con una cara de incredulidad total, creyendo que le estaba gastando una broma –¿recuerdas que te dije que la naturaleza es primordial para la vida?... Es porque yo sé lo que se sufre cuando no la tienes –dijo angustiada conteniendo las lágrimas, estaba confesando algo que nadie debía saber, algo que no era fácil de decir en lo absoluto – ¿recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos… -un sollozo salió de su pecho –te dije que tu destruyes la naturaleza mientras que yo estaba aquí con el fin de protegerla? –era mucha información para su mente cegada por la incomprensión – es porque yo… no soy de aquí… y con aquí... no me refiero a este país… me refiero a esta galaxia…  
El chico no entendía nada de lo que hablaba, le parecía completamente absurdo todo, pero… una voz en su interior le decía que callara y esperara -Yo… fui enviada en una misión, en mi planeta se está agotando la energía de las estrellas que nos mantienen, lo que significaría el fin de mi raza… nuestro metabolismo necesita la energía que los cuerpos celestiales nos ofrecen, allí no tenemos una estrella tan cercana como el sol, solo las estrellas estrellas lejanas, pero ya no quedan… las nebulosas ya perdieron la capacidad de crear más estrellas, la luz se acaba y todo se está sumiendo en la oscuridad, soy una de las doce protectoras de la naturaleza así que me enviaron para buscar un ejemplo del cual extraer o generar energía... y ya lo encontré…–de los labios del chico no salía nada, bella se comenzaba a angustiar, no esperaba que la abrazara como lo hacía antes, pero si por lo menos que la entendiera, pero ni eso mostraba la expresión del chico.  
-si no me quieres hablar… lo entiendo –dijo mientras comenzaban a escurrirse lagrimas en sus mejillas –me iré, lo prometo. Te prometo que me iré y no me verás otra vez –él seguía sin contestar absolutamente nada, lo que ella interpreto como un "aléjate", pasaron los minutos entonces al ver que nada pasaba bella dio lentamente la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dispuesta a dejar este planeta pero antes de eso rompió el silencio y dijo:  
-aunque no lo creas… no me arrepiento de nada –Entonces salió a la luz del sol, ya que metros más allá había un claro que debía cruzar. Fue cuando la vio, sin caretas, sin disfraz, tal y como ella era… Lo único que mantuvo fue su figura, esbelta y pequeña, pero todo lo demás cambió, ya no había cabello hasta los hombros café, si no que era una cabellera lisa que le llegaba más debajo de la cintura, su color parecía ser negro pero era de un morado muy pero muy intenso que daba reflejos bajo el sol, sus ojos que antes ya había visto violetas fueron más entre morados y fucsias, su piel… era como… las perlas cultivadas, sí, ese era su color incluido el tono nacarado, y en su cuerpo una especie de…tatuaje por así decir, una enredadera de flores moradas atravesaba toda su espalda de manera perfecta. Lucía tan irreal como jamás volvería a ver a alguien.  
-Bella… No te vayas –dijo mientras comenzaba a correr hacia ella, nada le importaba, fuera lo que fuera, él la amaba, solo quería estar con ella –no me importa nada de esto, solo quiero que estés conmigo –dijo alcanzándola, la dio vuelta para ver que esta lloraba –tranquila, no importa nada, me da igual todo… solo no te alejes… -la estrechó contra sí mientras ella temblaba por la tristeza.  
-¿No me escuchaste? Yo me tengo que ir, yo no puedo seguir aquí… ya cumplí mi misión y debo volver a mi hogar…  
-De que hablas… puedes dejarlos, quédate aquí no me abandones.  
-Edward… no puedo… de esto depende que mi raza no se extinga, tengo que volver… no es una decisión que pueda tomar… no es una opción –le dijo separándose de él.  
-¿Qué acaso mi amor no es suficiente? –preguntó el chico acusatoriamente.  
-No me hagas esto –susurró ella tomando el rostro de él con sus manos, el se inclino hasta casi juntar sus labios –ya es muy doloroso así –dijo antes de que ambos sucumbieran ante el otro, ese beso fue la despedida, el baile que comenzó entre ambos estaba cargado de dolor y amor, dos sentimientos tan difíciles de llevar a la vez, el sentir al aroma y calor del otro, saber que el fin se acercaba y que nada podrían hacer… predominaba en el ambiente un sentimiento tan duro que calaba hasta lo más profundo de el alma. Sus labios eran demasiado poco para mostrarse lo que sentían, sus lenguas se encontraron tímidamente, como si ambos pidiesen permiso de cómo proceder, los brazos de Edward sostenían a bella por su espalda, sentía que si la abrazaba más fuerte ella no se iría, pero de pronto ella comenzó a brillar, su piel se encendió como si desde dentro algo la iluminase, las sintió más irreal que nunca. Bella comenzó a llorar más fuerte que antes, haciendo que el beso mezclase con la sal de sus lágrimas, sabiendo que aquel brillo no era una buena señal. El brillo se hizo más fuerte, a tal punto que no se podía ver. Fue cuando Edward comenzó a sentir que ella se iba desvaneciendo entre sus brazos, se sentía impotente… la tenía entre sus brazos y no la podía retener… Entonces ella soltó el cabello de él para abrazarlo como jamás lo había hecho, pero era muy tarde para ello –te amo… -dijo bella, entonces justo cuando el chico iba a decir "yo también te amo" la luz se hizo cegadora y ella desapareció"  
…

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day,  
I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart

Entonces de ahí había vagado como un alma en pena… porque le habían desgarrado parte de su espíritu a la fuerza, se la habían arrebatado. ¿Cuál era el sentido de seguir? Entonces decidió que acabaría junto con ella… ella decidiría cuando sería el final de ambos… la naturaleza ya estaba en su última etapa, el cambio era rotundo pero a él no le importaba, cada nuevo desastre en la tierra era sinónimo de que el reencuentro se acercaba. La oscuridad había podido con ambos, el crepúsculo en el que se encontraban pronto se terminaría para que hiciera aparición la negra noche… pero para ellos sería el amanecer…

* * *

=) entonces... quien me dice que le pareció? la verdad es que esta idea me estaba molestando de hace días en la cabeza jajajja... =) es distinta, pero espero que se haya entendido el mensaje que quise dejar, que abramos los ojos a las maravillas que nuestro planeta ofrece y las cuidemos, porque no quiero que nos demos cuenta cuando ya sea tarde, tenemos la oportunidad y lo más importante la capacidad para salvar algo tan maravilloso como lo es el medio ambiente, debemos ser conscientes y aprovechar las oportunidades que se nos dan... bueno, así que... eso sería, espero me dejen sus comentarios, dudad, críticas, sugarencias, opiniones, ideas varias que estoy esperándolas... besos y las quiere mucho romii.m.c :)


End file.
